


Moments together

by esocwen



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esocwen/pseuds/esocwen
Summary: This isn’t really a story. This is one of those character posts that you see a lot on Tumblr and such. I wanted to do a Kuroh/Shiro version. I hope it sounds accurate! It’s just my thoughts on how these scenarios would go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If this kind of formatted stuff isn’t liked here, let me know and I can remove it.

1\. Made the first move: Kuroh, he does say actions mean more than words.  
2\. The big spoon: Surprisingly Shiro, since he is the more affectionate one Shiro enjoys wrapping his arms around Kuroh and pulling him in close. But sometimes they switch and Shiro will wrap himself in Kuroh’s arms.  
3\. The little spoon: Kuroh gets shy sometimes and appreciates Shiro cuddling him, even if he doesn’t always admit it. He enjoys cuddling up against Shiro and feeling him by his side.  
4\. The cuddler: Both, Shiro initiates it more but they both love cuddling and holding each other. It doesn’t usually take long for cuddling to turn into sweet tickle fights, innocent kisses or steamy make out sessions.  
5\. Cries during movies: Kuroh mostly, he has such a tender heart he can’t help it and his eyes get teary. Shiro thinks it’s cute. Sometimes Shiro cries too, but his is more of a ridiculous sob.  
6\. More affectionate: Shiro for sure, but Kuroh is more romantic. Shiro loves holding Kuroh’s hands, hugging and kissing, playing with his hair.  
7\. Their favorite non-sexual activity: Kuroh loves trying out new dishes that he thinks Shiro would enjoy. Shiro enjoys trying to teach Kuroh how to speak German.  
8\. More nervous to meet the parents: Neither of them still have parents, but if Miwa Ichigen was still alive Shiro would be horrified because he knows how much Kuroh admires him.  
9\. More protective/jealous: Almost always Kuroh. He knows how cute his boyfriend is and sometimes people flirt with him. It makes Kuroh very cranky but Shiro thinks it’s cute most of the time. Kuroh also knows Shiro is very nice and he doesn’t want people taking advantage of him. Sometimes Shiro gets jealous when Kuroh starts going on and on about Ichigen.  
10\. Sneaks into the shower with the other in the mornings: Shiro, he likes to wash Kuroh’s hair. Kuroh will pull Shiro into the shower with him for more intimate fun.  
11\. Initiates sexy times the most: They both do but in different ways. Shiro is more flirty and silly when he wants to pull Kuroh into bed. It arouses Kuroh’s playful side and makes him more outgoing. Kuroh is more serious and direct, very “I want you now” and passionate which really gets Shiro going.  
12\. Fuck or make love: Usually make love. Kuroh and Shiro really get off on their connection and love for each other. But sometimes they’ll get bold and more aggressive.  
13\. Behind the wheel more often during road trips: Kuroh. Shiro hasn’t driven much in the past 70 years of his long life.  
14\. Gives the silent treatment when they’re mad at each other: This is so Kuroh. But Shiro is good at noticing this. He’ll find a way to get Kuroh somewhere private and get it out of him.  
15\. Reaches for the other’s hand first: Depends on the situation. Kuroh will take Shiro’s hand while walking around the city. While spending time at home, Shiro will take Kuroh’s hand and bring to his lips for a kiss.  
16\. Whispers inappropriate things in the other’s ear at inappropriate times: if Shiro has had one drink too many he’ll do this because he knows how much it flusters Kuroh. Plus he also knows Kuroh will have his way with him when they get home.  
17\. Comes up with cheesy pick-up lines: Shiro will sometimes. But other times he gets a little too shy and just cuddles up to Kuroh instead. Kuroh is too honest for pick up lines. He’ll straight out tell Shiro he is handsome and he wants to be with him.


	2. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is another list of scenarios. These are about different types of kisses. I tried to come up with scenarios that would fit into the series. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also if you have not seen all of K, they’re may be some spoilers!!!

1\. Post Break Up Kiss - The kiss that catches both of you off guard, but says I miss you, I’m sorry and please love me again all at once without any words being spoken.  
After Shiro returns from being gone, Kuroh is so relieved to have him back but so furious at the same time. Shiro tries to make it not a big deal but feels guilty for leaving Kuroh for so long. Kuroh is scalding him and Shiro can sense a lecture about to happen, so he grabs Kuroh’s face and plants a heavy kiss on his lips to cut off his sentence. Kuroh is surprised but immediately reacts to the kiss. He kisses Shiro back in anger, desperation and relief. They both feel the longing for each other in this kiss. 

2\. Early Morning Kiss - A kiss that’s a wake up call, its barely even lips touching, more like they're kissing your chin because they’re so tired in the early morning haze.   
Shiro slowly starts to wake up. His eyes are still closed but he can smell the fresh breakfast cooking in the kitchen and the light sound of feet shuffling. He feels soft warm lips press against his forehead, then his cheek. He smiles and slowly opens his eyes to see Kuroh wish him a good morning and let him know breakfast is ready. 

3\. Hesitant Kiss - The type of kiss where their lips touch a brush against each other’s a few times, breath fanning across each other’s faces as one waits for the other to make a move.    
The plan is set and now they wait to put it into action. Kuroh still has concerns and continues to make Shiro aware of them. He worries that dealing with the green clan will have the same results as before and Shiro will disappear again. Shiro is surprised by how upset Kuroh is and wants to reassure him but words don’t seem to be working. He leans in close to Kuroh and brushes his nose against his as he promises everything will be ok. Shiro stays there expecting Kuroh to back away but he doesn’t, instead Kuroh leans in even closer. Shiro closes the small space between them and lightly kisses his lips. Kuroh kisses him back. It’s quick and light but both blush and smile. 

4\. In The Moment Kiss - Maybe it’s in the middle of an argument or you just looked to damn beautiful not to kiss, but their lips were hot against yours and it felt too good to stop.   
Kuroh brings Shiro something to drink to help him study his research regarding the slates. He’s never seen Shiro so focused and serious. Kuroh realizes that even though Shiro is so careless most of the time he truly does care. He leans down and takes Shiro’s chin in his hand, lifts his face up to give him a gentle kiss. Shiro is surprised by the sudden kiss. The warm soft lips against his are so welcoming and perfect, he drops his notebook and wraps his arms around Kuroh’s neck and pulls his closer to deepen the kiss. 

5.  Can’t Let Go Yet Kiss - The type of goodbye kiss when you keep leaving quick pecks on each other’s lips, but end up pulling each other back for more, which could go on for hours if one of you don’t finally pull away.  
Shiro doesn’t have much time left, destroying the slates has caused him to lose the residence of this young body. He promises Kuroh and Neko that he will return. Kuroh leans close to him refusing the let him go and kisses his lips. He kisses him again and again, as if he could will him to stay if he just keeps touching him. Shiro finally stops kissing back and Kuroh knows he is gone. 

6\. Empty Kiss - When one of you don’t kiss back, just the stoic feeling of their lips on yours, it’s empty, like no one even cares anymore.  
(Continued from #5)  
Kuroh gently kisses a Shiro’s lips one more time but it’s too late. Shiro is gone, empty, no life or motion from his lips. (This one is short, I couldn’t think of a realistic scenario where they wouldn’t kiss each other back)

7\. Unbreakable Kiss - The type of kiss that really shouldn’t be happening, it’s a mistake, but you just can’t find yourself able to pull away.  
(Jump back to 1st season)  
Shiro is being lectured by Kuroh... again. His alibi for proving he isn’t a murder fell through, and now Kuroh is mad. Shiro knows he should be scared or nervous and he kind of is, but he can’t help but think about how handsome Kuroh is when he’s upset. His jaw line is so defined and his blue eyes seem to glow. Before he can stop himself Shiro grabs Kuroh’s face and kisses his lips. Kuroh who was in mid sentence is shocked, his eyes go wide. He’s about to push him away but can’t deny how good it feels, so he kisses him back. Shiro knows Kuroh will probably kill him once he breaks the kiss but thinks so worth it. 

8\. Breathtaking Kiss - It’s the kiss that you can’t do anything for a few seconds after, you keep your eyes closed with mouth agape of you try to let your mind process what happened.  
(Continued from #7)  
They kiss a little longer and Kuroh finally breaks the kiss. He’s still shocked but not sure from what exactly. Shocked that Shiro was so bold to have kissed him like that? Or shocked because of how much he enjoyed it? His eyes are still closed and he takes a few deep breaths. He opens his eyes and sees Shiro is still standing close to him, his forehead is almost touching his. Shiro starts to apologize but Kuroh cuts him off with another kiss. 

9\. Distracting Kiss - When you are competing, maybe playing video games or something so you press kisses anywhere available; arms, nose, knees, ears, knuckles, temple, just anywhere to distract them.  
Kuroh has just finished prepping his food for dinner and is ready to get started cooking. Shiro comes into the room to see what Kuroh has planned for dinner. It looks and sounds delicious! Shiro is so excited he wraps his arms Kuroh’s waist and kisses him. Kuroh smiles but lightly pushes Shiro away so he can begin dinner, but Shiro isn’t having it. Kuroh starts making dinner, but Shiro putting arms around him and kissing him. He keeps kissing his cheek, his neck, his ear until Kuroh finally turns around and starts kissing him back. 

10\. Quick, Goodbye Kiss - It’s the almost late for work kisses when their lips just peck yours, like an unfinished goodbye.  
Shiro is late for his classes and is rushing out the door. Neko has already left and now he needs to catch up. He’s about to leave when Kuroh grabs him. He gives Shiro and quick gentle kiss and hands him his lunch for the day and reminds him to be careful on his way to class.


End file.
